


Ignorance is Bliss

by MewWitch



Series: Just a Drop in the Pond [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Neglect, Non-Belief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 years of being ignored can effect even the lightest of spirits.</p><p>There aren't always happy endings.</p><p>Sometimes, when there's no one to show you the way, you never find your destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

Jack Frost didn't Believe.

Seriously, why would he? 

A giant rabbit that lays chocolate eggs? A fairy princess that collects body parts? Grit in your eyes to make you sleep?

How ridiculous!

He'd laughed himself silly the first time he'd heard of any of them. And sure, it certainly would have made life more interesting if they did exist. But let’s be honest here. They were nothing more than stories grown-ups created to bribe kids to stay in line.

Fairy Tales really.

_~*~RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG~*~_

"Hahaha...You mean you didn't _know_?" The Nightmare King cackled at the Guardians. "I would _think_ MiM in all his infinite wisdom would have at least warned you!"

"What the bloody heck are you going on about Pitch?" This wasn't how Bunnymund pictured their first confrontation after so long. The fact that they'd stumbled across him at the same time they had gone to meet their newest member was not lost on them.

"Jack Frost _can't_ be a Guardian." Pitch informed them smugly.

The Winter Spirit was finally close enough in the night sky for Sandy to catch his attention. Only instead of stopping when the small man blocked his path, the boy flew right threw him.

"How can he help you if he can't even see you?"

"What did you do Pitch?!"

"What did _I_ do?" Pitch laughed again at their ignorance and now growing horror. " _I_ did nothing. _I'm_ not the one who shunned the boy. _I'm_ not the one who forgot about him come every Easter and Christmas. _I'm_ not the one who ignored him until it was convenient. _I'm_ not the reason he gave up on Hope, Wonder and Dreams."

They all watched as the would-be Guardian, never having slowed down, drifted further and further beyond their sight. 

" _I'm_ not the reason Jack Frost stopped believing."

_~*~RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG~*~_

Jack may forever be a child, but he'd tell you (if anyone could see him that is) that he was old enough to know that there was no such thing as the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy or Sandman.

And besides, if any of them actually _did_ exist; you'd think that at his age he would have seen them by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what if Jack never believed?
> 
> I mean, he spent 300 + change years alone, without any guidence or friendship. And as a an Immortal he will never grow up (physically at least) and so he's forever a child. And children can only see the Guardians if they _believe_ in them.
> 
> If no one was there to tell Jack they existed that meant he had to learn about them by listening in on conversations and stories over the years. He was left to draw his own conclusions about them.
> 
> So what if he decided they weren't real?


End file.
